


(Can't Help) Falling

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, Gyms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can't sleep so he goes to the gym. There's never anyone there, but when they are they are very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Can't Help) Falling

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is a gym au i wrote while running at the gym today.

Tyler couldn't sleep. This wasn't a new occurrence. He never really slept. This was why he made sure that the gym would be open 24 hrs before he got a membership. 

He was there more often than he'd like to admit, but he knew it would be a better decision than his other vices. 

Tyler would usually just get on the treadmill and walk until he felt his eyes (finally) growing heavy. He would wave at Mark (yeah, he knew the employees by name now) and trudge back to his car and hope that his sleepiness would still be there by the time he made it back to his bed. Tonight was no different, well sort of.

Tyler couldn't sleep so he made his way to the gym and got on his usual treadmill. Being that he always went to the gym around 3 am, it was pretty much deserted. Tonight was different, well sort of. There was no one there when he got on his machine, but 30 minutes later he looked up to find a pink haired boy using one of the muscle machines. (Tyler only came for the treadmill. He didn't care what anything else was called.)

This guy was very sweaty, and ripped, and tan? (How was this guy so tan in May in Columbus? It was way too even to be a tanning booth. His best friend, Jenna, worked at a tanning place so he would definitely be able to tell the difference.) Tyler was so focused on the tanned spectacle in front of him that he failed to realize he set the running machine (so maybe treadmill felt to serious for him to say sometimes? Whatever.) to speed up after 45 minutes. Tyler felt his feet fly from under him as he fell backwards off of the running mill (his head really hurt and words were hard right now). 

Tyler blinked a few times and found himself lying on the floor in the pink haired man's lap. (Lap? When did this happen?!) He sat up only to grow dizzy and lie back down on the warm spot. "You might want to stay there for a bit. You fell kinda hard." The pink haired man was talking to him (he assumed since no one else was there, right? What time was it?) "It's about 4:30 in the morning now. You've been out for awhile." Tyler guessed he said that last part out loud.

"You're attractive. You distracted me. I'm supposed to go to sleep. How are you so tan?" Tyler's words were a bit jumbled together as he pushed all of his thoughts out at once.

The man blushed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh well, uh, thanks, I guess? I didn't mean to distract you. And I just do a lot of yard work, honestly." Tyler blinked up at him, slowly processing his answer. "I'm, uh, Josh by the way." Josh. That was a nice name for the pink haired man. "Um, thanks?" Tyler guessed he said that part out loud too. 

"I should go to sleep. I'm very tired." Tyler sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Mmm, that's not such a great idea. You might have a concussion. You should stay awake for another hour or so." Tyler groaned as he ran a hand over his face. Josh shot him a sympathetic look. "Tell you what, since I distracted you, why don't I get you some food and help you stay awake?" Food did sound good right now. "Alright, it's settled then. I'm gonna go get changed and we can head out." Tyler really needed to stop saying his thoughts out loud. He simply nodded and immediately stopped because his head really, really hurt.

Josh and Tyler slid into the older man's car and headed out to find breakfast, hoping something would be open at 5 am. Taco Bell, maybe? "Dude, Taco Bell sounds amazing right now!" Tyler groaned at his thoughts betraying his mouth again. Josh just giggled (like actually giggled?!) and bit his lip. "I'm sorry that I distracted you and all, but wow I'm glad I got to talk to you finally because you're really cute." (Finally? Cute?!) 

Tyler leaned his head against the window as the made their way down the road because, once again, he couldn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to write again and change my style a bit. If anyone would be interesting in being my beta, that would be cool too. please leave comments and tell me what you think?


End file.
